Salvation
by Barrubo
Summary: Riku and Shuvi has done things that are considered impossible and yet that both died before the Great War ended. But now they find themselves reborn into a world of Heroes and Villains. Will they finally live a life they so deserved?
1. Chapter 1: Riku

**Hello guys and welcome to my new story. I decided to take a break from my Reincarnation story. (Since I've kind of lost interest in the Rwby show.) Hopefully I'll get that interest back to continue it but we will see.**

**But enough about that let's talk about this. I watched the No Game No Life Zero movie and I got to say that it brought me to tears. And so I have thought of a story that will have Riku and Shuvi lead a better live.**

**I will warn you though that the beginning will have spoilers of the movie so if you haven't watched it yet...**

**Go watch it! It is brilliant and you won't regret it!**

**Sorry, got a little hyped up there. Anyway that's enough from me and I will let you guys enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No Game No Life is made by Yū Kamiya and My Hero Academia was created by Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

The god of games, Tet, has always been a fun, mischievous, playful god. Unlike all the other gods who always fight to see who is the strongest. He was never like that, he just doesn't see the point of it all. Why does he want to command others when all he wants is to play with them? That was why he never participated the Great War. The war that puts all the gods and all their creations into battle that destroyed the land, sea and the stars from above.

All because of a mystical devise, the Suniaster, a devise that could grant them the title of One True God. The gods thought that whoever is the strongest could make the Suniaster appear. So that means that whoever bests the others in battle to the death would win the prize. That's how gods think, it's how they do things. But Tet was not like that yet he still won when all the gods defeated themselves. Tet was the one that became the One True God by default. All thanks to this one weak human.

This human, despite being the part of the weakest race of Disboard. He didn't have divine protection like the Flügel, didn't have magic like the Elves, and didn't have the strength like the Warbeasts nor the smarts like the Dwarves. He is an Imanity and yet he has done the impossible.

This human with his great manipulation skills, lured the races into a situation that would stop the Great War once and for all. He used that power against them and destroyed the Spirit Circuits. The very essence of the gods. But he did not do it alone.

By his side was an Ex-Machina, a machine that wanted to learn what was inside of the human heart. The machine gave the human information and her strength in exchange for information about the heart.

At first the human didn't trust the machine, saying how the machine and her comrades had killed multiple of his people. At first the machine couldn't possibly know what the human was feeling so she felt that it was best for them to play a game of Chess. The very same game board the human played ever since he was a kid. It was the only time she ever saw the human smile brightly to.

As time passed. The human smiled more and more. The Ex-Machina started to understand the heart and found out that she had love him just as much as he had loved her. Their love grew as the two got married as the war raged around them.

The human than began his plan. To finish the entire war. He lured the Warbeasts to attack the Dwarves, told them and the Elves about their secret weapons that would obliterate a continent. And guided them along with their alliances straight to the Flügel home base where the final battle will take place.

But he was still human and tried to do something that would kill his body. Black ash. The very ash caused by this long war that it became air they breathe in. The human covered himself with it to not cause suspicions from the other races.

The Ex-Machina was worried for the human and got the human to sleep after parts of his body crumbled from overdosing on the black ash. She tried to complete the plan by herself so that her partner wouldn't hurt himself anymore.

But she was found out. A lone Flügel flew down and wishes to take the machine's head. The machine thought her chances of winning are nil. But even so, in her games with the human? There is no zero.

Even so. Despite her giving it her all. The machine got destroyed and the Flügel had won.

The human was devastated. He has gotten another one killed because of him. He almost lost all hope until another Ex-Machina appeared. The machine said that the girl sent all her data to the core which had giving them a heart.

'_Riku. The rule says for nobody to be killed. But that does not apply to a machine who is nothing but a tool. This makes check.'_

Was the message she left behind and the human who still felt devastated for his lovers death but he also felt to honour her last wishes.

His final plans had begun and used all the biggest powers in the world. Heavens Strike from the Flügel's, Àka Si Anse from the Elves and the E-bombs built by the Dwarves. He used their own attacks thanks to the Ex-Machina's copying ability and drilled it right into the earth.

'_Sorry, all you gods!'_

The Suniaster, a devise that started all of this, appeared right in front of him. But unfortunately he was still just a human and couldn't even touch such a divine devise. And so, in his last moments, he gave it to a god that he had trusted the most. Tet.

This human has done so much but none of the races knew what he did. Only the rest of the humans, now called Imanity, knew who he was.

Tet felt that this was unfair. That the human and his partner deserved much better than this. The human was the only one that got so far and even managed to put in a draw in their last games of Chess.

And so in the name of One True God he says this.

'_All you think that you are the greatest and erect a pillar of corpses? Let me tell you. Are you any better than the beasts!?'_

None of the races speak in defence. They knew that nothing will change the god's name. He then spoke.

'_Then I will give you a chance to instead build a tower of knowledge. To prove to me that you are smart to build a better world!'_

With that is the creation of Disboard. A world where games decides all and killing is forbidden.

A few years have passed since the war ended and the races finally accepted the fact that fighting is no more and that these laws that Tet has erect is here to stay.

Meanwhile Tet is just watching what the races are doing while kicking about on top of his new home which is on the top of the gigantic king chess piece. The Flügel, who only takes heads as prize is now desiring books and knowledge above all else.

The Warbeasts are beginning to follow the Dwarves and are learning new things. Already they have inventions that could rival the Dwarves old weaponry in terms of revolution.

It seems like the races are following what Tet said and starting to understand that learning new things are more important than showing off their strength. Now they are showing off their knowledge.

The gods, the Old Dues have been quite silent. It seems like the stunt that the human caused have pretty much hurt their pride. A few back chatted at Tet for taking the title without earning it but the God of Games reminded them of how he won in the first place. They had nothing to say after that since talking further about it will only humiliate them further.

The Old Dues decided to keep who defeated them a secret though Tet knew that a few mortals had already figured it out one way or another.

Which leads him thinking back to the human and the Ex-Machina. Riku and Shuvi.

'Those two sure was something. In all my centuries I never encountered mortals that are like them. Especially that human.' He thought as he held a chess piece. The very same piece that made their game of Chess a draw. This brought a smile on his face.

'Despite having lost numeral times, that human never gave up. He actually showed me how Imanity had survived for so long despite being the weakest of the sixteen races.' Tet then jumps up on his feet and teleports himself inside his game room.

It has all the games you could imagine. Board games, cards, pinball, Casino machines and even video games. Video Games had not been invented in his world though. But he isn't called the God of Games for nothing.

He looked in other worlds and have seen many civilisations, each with its own technology. There was a world filled with pirates and Tet always enjoyed that world along with a world of Wizards and mages.

He seen a world being covered with black beasts with another inhabiting giants. Another filled with monsters called Youkai with another filled with vampires. So many world's that are quite similar yet so different in many ways.

But there was a world he enjoyed greatly. A world filled with heroes and villains. He is a kid in heart so seeing this really sparks up his spirit. He is always rooting for the hero's that uses a power called One for All. A power that could stack up strength and passes it on for the next person to grow even more.

It was then that Tet got an idea. Usually this would be a taboo for the gods. They are not meant to meddle with worlds that they don't govern.

'Well I am the One True God so those rules don't matter to me.' Was what he thought at the time as he brings out the Suniaster and looks at the biggest screen.

"Oh my Suniaster. As the One True God I order to bring out the souls of Riku and Shuvi." He said with a strong accent. Those words didn't mean anything. Tet was just having a bit of fun.

The Suniaster glowed as two balls of light pop out. Tet smiles as he turns on the TV and puts on the world of hero's.

"I hope you two live a happy live." He says to it as the two souls went into the screen.

"Now then. Let's see what kind of game this will turn into."

**-ZERO-**

'_What happened?'_

Was all Riku could think about when he slowly got his senses back. But even then it is all a bit hazy. His eyes wouldn't open, his nose just doesn't work and his ears could only make out jumbled noises. Only his sense of touch is working fine and even then he feels really cramped.

Because of that his mind is in a jumbled mess with question after question.

'Okay let's just calm down and think this through one question at a time.' Was his thought as he tried going through his memories before this.

'I was in a battle? No, a war?' Riku slowly got his memories back and felt like widening his eyes if he could move them. 'Shuvi. The Suniaster. That's right, I lost Shuvi and I putted an end to the war for her. Then the Suniaster appeared but was too powerful for me to even touch. Does that mean I died as well? Am I in hell? After everything I've done, after ordering so many people to die. I wouldn't be surprise if I did went to hell.'

Riku doesn't know how long he has been in this cramped space but he didn't mind it if this was hell. Could be a lot worse he suppose.

As time went by. He started hearing voices.

"Come... ... eth deeply."

'What? What was that?' Riku thought as the walls around him got smaller. Like something was pushing him.

"...honey. You can... it."

The voices got a bit clearer as it seems to be a male voice. He then felt something lightly grabbing him as he felt like being pulled.

'Ow! Why is this hurting so much!?' He cried out in his mind. Then light went on so brightly that he actually move his weak arm to cover his eyes.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Donna. It's a boy!" Riku now hears much more clearly as his eyes tried readjusting from the light but it seems to be hard to do so. He tried to think on what's happening as he feels someone holding on to him like a parent would to a baby.

Riku feels those arms moving and now feels a new pair of arms holding on to him. It feels much more feminine then the other one.

His eyes are starting to readjust as he now slowly opens his eyes. It was blurry but he could see a long, white haired woman holding onto him.

"Welcome my boy." Riku hears her voice and realised that voice sounded familiar. That was the voice that sounded so jumbled.

"He sure is quiet for a new-born. Is that fine?" He hears a male voice from behind but Riku can't move his head

"No worries Mr. Donna. Each baby reacts at different times. Most are instant because of the new things surrounding that baby. But there will be times where the brain is slow and the baby reacts will take some time to adjust."

'Baby?' Was what Riku got out of that conversation as he looks down and sees his tiny body. He raises his arm a bit and tries grasping his chubby hands but it was hard to do.

'I'm a baby!?' Riku thought loudly as tears starting coming out of his eyes for some reason. Why is he crying and why isn't he stopping!?

'Shh Shh its okay my baby." The lady who he thinks is his new mum said as she rubs his white hair gently. Just that touch alone brought comfort to Riku.

"Have you thought of a name darling?" The male who he thinks is his new father said. His mum hums a bit while still rubbing his head.

"Riku. His name will be Riku Donna."

'Huh, strange coincidence.' Was how Riku reacted to his new... or old name reaching to his what he supposed to be his new life.

**-ZERO-**

**EIGHT YEARS LATER.**

"Checkmate father." Riku said while taking out his father's king piece.

"Man son have you been training behind my back?" His dad, who Riku found his name was Ichigo Donna. Unlike Riku and his mum, Ichigo has shot dark purple hair with similar lavender coloured eyes.

His father plays Chess as a career. Riku and his mum seen his father play in chess tournaments and even saw him win a few times. He isn't a Chess Master but he is pretty close.

"Ready for another game?" Riku challenged him as his father smiled amusingly.

"Well I got to fix my pride somehow." The dad said as they were about to set up for another game. Riku smiles back as he was about to set up on the board but was stopped when he sees the news coming back on.

"_We are life at this residence in Musutafu city. This just in there is a fire happening right now. It has been going on for half hour and it doesn't seem to slow down. The hero couple, Water Hose, is on the scene and are trying to bring down the fire. Is this an accident? Or is there a villain involved?" _They hear the news reporter said as the TV shows a man and a woman in white helmets and red jackets. Fighting back the fire.

"Oh my, that looks pretty close to where we are isn't it?" Mum said full of concern as she came in the living room. Riku seemed to have gotten his mum's white hair while getting his father's lavender coloured eyes. His mother is named Corone Dona. She was a foreign exchange student from England who came here in Japan to learn more about hero's from other countries. But that plan got changed when she stumbled across a Chess competition that was happening in the school she was in and met dad who had just lost another game. One thing lent to another and the two fell in love. The rest was history as far as Riku was concerned.

But despite the looks being different Riku can't help but compare his mother to his sister in his past life.

Riku was saddened at the start of his new life on how he pretty much left her behind when she has done so much for him.

"_Don't you worry about me Riku. Go ahead and start a new life. And make sure you get yourself a new wife."_

Riku smiles a bit as he thinks that would be what past Corone would say. 'Wife, huh?' Riku became a bit quiet as that last word made him remember of Shuvi. The robot girl from his past live who had become his wife despite them being from different races. One made from flesh with another made out of metal.

He then felt someone patted on his head and look up to see his mother. She smiles at him but he feels like she is misunderstanding on something.

"How about you go get us something honey. We are almost running out on milk for dinner tonight."

Riku thinks that his mum is comforting him about the fire on the TV but he still appreciates it. That is one of the similar things about this Corone and the past one. The two are always looking out for him even when he is at his worst.

"Sure mum."

And so after the mother giving Riku some money and a kiss on the cheek she sent him off.

"I'm still not sure about sending him out alone. Especially that fire that is nearby." Ichigo said after his son left. Corone merely sighs as she looks at her husband.

"Darling. I trust Riku to do the right thing. He seems more smart and mature for kids his age." Corone said to him as Ichigo continues setting the board up for when Riku comes back.

"I think he's smarter then we might think. I've actually tried beating him on the last round you know." He said back.

Riku sneezes out of nowhere. He wondered if someone was talking about him or something.

"No way. Let's be real here." He said quietly as he never believed in superstitions.

As he walked he found himself where the fire is taking place. He was then remembered that a hero was taking care of it.

'Hero.' Riku let out a laugh at the word. He still couldn't believe the kind of world he's been reborn in. A world filled with Heroes battling Villains. He wondered, if there were heroes in his world. Couldn't it stop the Great War from happening?

'I believe it was the hero Water Hose couple. Well it's not like I am interested in heroes or anything. Better get my errand done.' Was what he thought as he turned another direction.

As he was walking he heard something. Riku look back but saw nothing. As he was about to walk again he hears someone.

"Riku?"

Riku's eyes widened as he hears a familiar voice. A voice he thought he would never hear again.

'No. It's not possible.' Riku thought as that voice was undeniable. He did wondered if there were others that's been reborn into this world. But he tried putting it at the back of his mind because he knew that he would be heartbroken once again if he found out that he was alone in this world.

"Riku. It's you. Isn't it?"

Riku slowly looks back and even though the girl was short, he could see many similar things between her and the girl in front of him. He looks straight into her golden eyes. Her long deep purple hair was just as he remembered it. Only difference is that it seems to actually been clean and have gone wavy instead of it being just plain messy. Her cloths she wears even looked the same one that he has given her to hide her mechanics. The girl he wanted to get a second chance he thought would never come. The Ex-Machina, who has her hood on so he can't tell if there was anything else underneath. Was who he wished to have protected back then is right in front of him.

"Shuvi?" Riku mumbled out as he felt his eyes tearing up. Shuvi widens her eyes as she realises that it was really him. She begins to tear up as well.

"Shuvi!"

"Riku!"

The two runs towards together and gave a big hug.

"Shuvi I am so sorry! You got yourself killed because of me!" Riku cried out as Shuvi shakes her head.

"No Riku it wasn't your fault. I was the one that left your side. I wanted you to not hurt your body anymore. So I left to take care of the plan." Shuvi said back while choking back on her tears. It was obvious that she still isn't used to her new human body despite having it for four years.

"But it was because of my plan I've putted you in danger. If it wasn't for that we would have had our happy live together." Riku said to Shuvi as she puts her hand on Riku's head. She saw her own mother do this sometimes when she herself was a baby. She found it strangely comforting so she knew that this would work on Riku.

"It's okay Riku. It's all okay now. We are finally together." Shuvi said gently as the two just let each other cried on their shoulders.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" They were then interrupted when they heard a sinister voice. They look in the ally way and sees a haggard man that seems to be tired from the running. "Looks like I finally got an escape route." The man said as he reaches out his burned out hands.

"Riku!" The boy yelped as he felt Shuvi pushing him aside when the man grabbed her.

"Shuvi!" Riku was about to punch him when a gun shot went by him.

"Ah careful there lad. I have a real trigger finger." Riku look up to see smoke coming out of the man's finger which seems to have turned into a gun barrel. Riku then widens his eyes in realisation. He then analysed the situation.

'This man. He must have been the villain on the news. He was the one that burned that house down. And now he's using us to escape from the hero couple because he knows that they won't attack when there are hostages involved.'

Riku's eyes raced around the street to look for something to help but the man wasn't having it.

"And don't you try to be a hero kid. I can see it you know." Riku looks at him as the boy is wondering what the man meant. "You're quirkless, aren't you?"

Riku widen his eyes, this time in shock that the man realises that he is pretty much useless. That's right, Quirks are what gives these people special powers at a young age. Unfortunately Riku was a part of the minority that does not have one. Kids get their powers at the age of four and yet Riku never got his when all his classmates get some kind of wacky ability.

This reminder only made him angry as he felt no better than in his first life. Humans actually have power in this world and yet he still doesn't have an ability to call his own. What kind of bull sh*t is this!

"Riku."

Riku look up to see Shuvi smiling at him. "It's okay, Riku" She says to him as she quickly took a glance.

Riku gasps a bit as he knows what she meant. He lets out grin as he charges at the man again. This time with no hesitation.

"W-what are you...?" The man was shocked at this development as he was sure he broke the kid's confidence. But Riku's spirit for Shuvi will not die. Especially after seeing her again after so many years

"Let go off Shuvi!" Riku shouted at the man as he jumped up to him.

"Stop!" The man frantically got his pistol finger out again but that was what they were hoping for.

"Aus: Jawohl." Shuvi quietly said as her quirk analyse it and copy it for her own use. In their first life, Shuvi could only copy an attack if she got hit by it. But she learned that in this life. She only have to see it in action to analyse and copy the weapon. She can only copy any individual weapon once, but can use it up to four times at 100% power. She can also copy quirks like this though Knowing someone has a quirk isn't enough, she needs to see them use it.

The man started freaking out when he saw Shuvi's finger turning them into a pistol like him.

"Oh sh...!" The man saw this and quickly pushes her away but that distracted him from Riku.

"Take this!" Riku shouts out as he punches the man straight in a face. Unfortunately while the hit did leave a red mark on the man's face it was still from a quirkless child.

"You little." The man grumbled annoyingly as he raises the gun at Riku. Shuvi was about to raise her own when helped finally arrived.

"Halt you villain!" The three look back to see that the Water Hose duo has finally arrived.

**-ZERO-**

The battle was over in an instant. Apparently the man was a small time criminal who robs houses to sell valuables for a quick buck. A single woman that was living there alone had just came back and the man quickly tried shooting her with his quirk. But the man's aim was poor so he accidently shot the oven which caused an explosion. Thankfully the lady was all right but was only unconscious with a few third degree burns.

'That means that first shot wasn't a warning. He actually tried to kill me.' Riku thinks of it like getting shot at wasn't a big deal. He almost died multiple times during the Great War so being shot by a small criminal doesn't even faze him.

Riku and Shuvi was being interrogated from the incident and was congratulated for their bravery. But a few did lecture Riku for his reckless action when he tried attacking the man.

Riku used to be a leader on the human revolution in his previous life do this many people around him didn't deter him the least. Neither did Shuvi for that matter.

Soon the people finally let the go.

"Man what a day that was. I was only going to the shops but who would've thought I would be fighting a villain while knowing that I was useless without a quirk." Riku said to himself but Shuvi shakes her head.

"But you weren't useless Riku."

Riku looks at Shuvi and sees her smile at him. "In this world. You would be my hero would you not?" Shuvi questioned as Riku merely nervously chuckles.

"I wouldn't call myself a hero Shuvi. You see the news right? There are people much stronger than me." Riku said back as Shuvi disagrees with that.

"No. You may be weaker than them. You maybe won't last long in a fight. You maybe won't have enough stamina. You..."

"I know I'm weak okay!? You don't have to rub it in!?" Riku shouted while crouching down in despair.

"But..." Riku looks up and sees Shuvi handing out her hand. "I know I will rely on your plans. Because even if the chances is nil. There is no such thing as zero."

Riku gasps as he remembers that he was the one that told Shuvi that. That only hit the final nail that Shuvi was really here. The two smile brightly as Riku grabs her hand.

"Rule number 1. No matter what. You must not kill." Riku started.

"Rule number 2. You must not let anyone die." Shuvi continues.

"Rule number 3. You must let no one discover you." Riku said while getting up from the ground

"Rule number 4. No tactics is off limits." Shuvi says while looking at Riku purple eyes which feels like it has its own brightness again.

"Rule number 5. Those guys' rules means nothing to us." Riku said while pulling down Shuvi's hood which shows her spinning head piece. Which up close is actually a huge headpiece, an accessory.

"Rule number 6. Break any of these rules. And you lose." Shuvi finishes.

"We will become the ghosts once again. But in this life? I guess we can call ourselves heroes." Riku finishes himself as they both raise their hands up. They both start shouting the word that will start their new lives together.

"Achante!"


	2. Chapter 2: Shuvi

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last but do keep in mind that I goal in a chapter is that I always white it up to 2000 to 4000. It's only on rare occasions that I go above that.**

**Anyway welcome back to my second chapter for my story and let me just say that I'm proud that I already got quite a few favs and followers. Now let's just hope I don't stop this like the others. On that note I would like to say this. I'll be rewriting some of my old stories, starting with Strawhats stumbles into Gensokyo. (Now known as Training in Gensokyo.) And once I'm up to date with that I will rewrite another old story. For anyone that wants an old story back with a new approved state then I want you to PM me so that you don't flood my Review box that has nothing to do ith this story.**

**OK sorry for the ramble so I'll let you all go for now. Enjoy.**

**PS. Thank you Impstar for the advice, always appreciated.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No Game No Life is made by Yū Kamiya and My Hero Academia was created by Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

Her designation used to be Üc207Pr4f57t9, but ever since she lives in this new life she has discarded that name and now goes by the name Shuvi.

She was once apart of the Cluster. A collective that all Ex-machina was apart off. Created by a God to serve him and fight his war with the other gods and their creations.

She remembers fighting many battles and was sent on many scouting missions with her unit.

It has always been like that. Scout, battle, damaged, repair and do it all over again. This cycle was all she ever knew. Well that was the case until a day she laid eyes on him.

One day she and her unit was given a mission. They had to engage in a large-scale conflict with Aranleif and his seven followers. As the battle came to a close, Aranleif used Far Cry, to annihilate the Ex-Machina. The Ex-Machina unit had no choice but to use the armament Umweg to deflect the attack to prevent further losses.

The mission was a success with all the Dragonia, included the leader Aranleif defeated. But as they were heading back the girl found something that has escaped their radar. It was a village that belonged to the nameless race and it seems to have been destroyed from the aftermath of their attack.

The lone Ex-machina flew down to analyse the damage and found a lone human child. The boy was the last survivor and the girl was about to leave since the kid was deemed not a threat. But she stopped when the kid stared at her.

It wasn't fear and the kid doesn't have the eyes of hopelessness. It was something fierce like he was trying to express that he will pay them back for this and ran off.

The Ex-machina still think that this was not a threat since a lone human can't hope to go against the other races. But that does ask the question. Why does humans look like that when it was all pointless?

Whenever she doesn't have a mission the lone Ex-machina goes off to observe the humans. She watches them build a civilisation and protects themselves from the war. Even when they are weak they still go off and learn as much as they can despite it being useless to them.

Why? Why do they go so far when it is pointless to even try? The android just had to know. After a while she figured it out.

The heart.

Their determination, their strength along with their weaknesses. Came from the heart. But what she just couldn't make sure of was why the heart feels the way it is.

This has created many errors as the Ex-Machina's heart grew confused.

The cluster has deemed the Ex-Machina as broken and took her out of the collective. Only when she could fix these errors will be when she will be allowed back in.

The lone Ex-Machina took off and decided to learn more about the heart and gone to see the human kid. The kid, now grown into an adult who was called Riku. He gave her the name Shuvi yet didn't seem to trust the android and she could see why.

She analyse the human and found out so many emotions. Angry when he said how she killed his people, sad on how he ordered those people to die and joy when he founds himself winning for once. And Shuvi absorbed all of it.

Riku and Shuvi grew closure as they soon fell in love together. The two got married and now have a human, Corone as a sister-in-law.

Riku and Shuvi started their plan and it was going smoothly. Until Riku became reckless and was breaking apart from the Black Ash. So she decided to carry on the plan without him so to make him not hurt himself anymore.

The last thing she remembers was getting cornered by the Flügel and gotten destroyed when said Flügel sent down her own heavens strike at full power. Completely destroying her, leaving behind a single ring.

After that was only darkness as she found herself trapped in this dark, cramped space. Time goes by as her senses was coming back and the next thing she knew, she was being held by a woman that looked kind of like her. One with messy purple hair with orange eyes. Her name is Mako Rei, her mother.

It didn't take long for her to figure out the fact that this was her mother. She saw what was suppose to be her father but they were far in between as she only met him a few days after her birth. Those times grew further apart until one day she never saw the man again.

It wasn't until she was three years old that her mother admitted that her own father have left them. She said how the man would come home with a weird smell coming off of him. It only took Shuvi a moment to realise that it was a woman's scent that was coming off of him. He was two timing. Mako said that we were the ones that had to move out and got a small apartment to live in. She never saw the man again after that.

Her mother works as a mangaka, a person that draws manga. Her mother usually stays in her bedroom drawing out her manga and publish them, her main genre is sci-fi though she has dubbed a bit on horror but that was just her hobby. Her quirk was ink creation and that her manga is quite successful so we never have to worry about money. Shuvi's mother used to cook dinner for them but Shuvi had learned quickly on how to cook and had ended cooking for them while her mothers schedule grew tighter as she gotten more popular.

Like most kids her age at the age of four, Shuvi have finally gotten her very own quirk. She found out when she squirted out ink like her mother's. At first they thought her quirk is the same but after a while they found out it was something different when Shuvi's breath out icy breath after seeing one of her classmates use that kind of quirk. It wasn't ink creation but a copying quirk.

Her mother was proud but Shuvi only felt a bit happy. The reason being is that this quirk is a more limited version of her Aus: Jawohl. Because unlike before when she still has her robotic body, her more fleshed out body cant handle some of the more stronger quirks. It is impossible for her to reach the same kind of power she once had.

At this point the classmates started to see how much of a genius she is. She answered so many questions correctly that the teachers had to ask Shuvi to slow down for the others to actually learn. That made the students call her names like 'know it all' or 'teachers pet.' But Shuvi was never concerned about her reputation. She never cared about her image since she never sees the point of it. She never cared an about what other kids like and that just made them isolate her.

The school told her mother this as they were a bit concerned about me, but mother didn't seem to care. It's not that she doesn't like me it's just that she doesn't even see what was wrong in the first place. To her Shuvi was just above the norm. "Your fine the way you are Shuvi. Why fix anything that isn't broken?" Is what she said to Shuvi and they left it at that.

Since Shuvi doesn't have any friends from how unnerving she can be at school, she mostly stays in her bedroom or in the kitchen to cook. She spends time either doing her homework for school or was tinkering something. Her mother was shocked when Shuvi appeared one day with a huge headpiece on the left side of her head. It was the same one she had in her last life. Only it was just an accessory, no enchantment was put on. She does this sometimes and built other parts she used to have. Like the two twin tails that used to be her main energy source but now it just ties around her hair to make ponytails.

She cooks, she builds stuff, and she even once knitted a hoodie which is also the same one Riku gave her.

She never did stop thinking about Riku. He was the only one she ever loved. She hoped her sacrifice wasn't in vain and hopes for Riku to have a happy life without war. That is the only way she could forgive herself for leaving him behind.

Four more years have gone by and Shuvi has pretty much got used to this new life. She learns more and more about what this world have to offer and that includes the superpowers of this world. Namely the heroes and villains. To her they were just like the ones that fought at the Great War. Only difference is that the heroes actually knows what their doing is for the greater good and the villains wanted to damage the status quo. Some heroes do it for the popularity and money though some does it for the greater good. One of them is the strongest one of all, All Might, the symbol of peace. His power alone is in between Tier 8-A | High 7-C. Just his punch alone could break open the clouds.

She may be human now but her brain is still like an ex-machina and so could analyse the person's strength just from looking at his normal punches which could theoretically destroy multiple buildings just from force alone.

Shuvi's heart actually skip a beat when he first debuted as a hero, a man who have saved multiple people in just ten minutes with a giant grin on his face.

"_It's alright now, why? Because I am here!" _

Shuvi had begun to wonder. How could a human like him smile in such a dangerous situation? The answer was simpler then she thought. It's because he cares, he cares and protects the people around him.

And so she began to look more into heroes as they are much more interesting then the races in her first life. It didn't matter if these heroes are weaker then the 16 races and that some of them has non heroic goals. They are at least much more bearable then the races that just want to take each others heads off.

So when she heard that there was a fire and the hero couple, Water Hose was on a scene. This was the first time that a hero appeared near by so she went out to analyse the heroes in action up close.

That was when she saw him.

"Riku?"

**-ZERO-**

"And that's when I saw you Riku." Shuvi said with a smile as Riku nervously looks around. After the incident was over Riku asked on how Shuvi was doing in this new life. Shuvi then begun to tell him her life story though Riku wanted this to be more private. And so Shuvi immediately took him to her apartment without letting him think.

Now Riku is in the lounge in a girl's house. He normally doesn't think this kind of thing but before he didn't have time to think about such things when there was a war going around. But he is a boy damnit! A boy alone with a girl he loved and even married, alone in the same room.

Shuvi notices his expression and tilts her head. "Is something the matter Riku?" The boy shakes his head to get these thoughts out and changes the subject.

"Where's your mother by chance?" Riku said while sweating nervously. He tricked gods into killing themselves so why is being alone with a girl so damn hard!?

Shuvi couldn't figure out why he is sweating so she pointed to a door to her right as it has a 'DON'T OPEN!' on it.

"Over there." She simply said.

"So close." Riku mumbled as Shuvi stares at him. Riku gulps some air while feeling his face turning red.

Shuvi then crouched and crawls around the table and Riku found their faces so close together.

"Too close!" Riku said a bit more loudly as Shuvi touched their foreheads together. Riku calmed a bit only to feel a bit confused at what Shuvi is doing.

"I thought you are not well from what happened earlier, but it appears that's not the case. This needs correcting." Shuvi deduced as Riku wondered where she's getting at.

"Okay then, then what are you...?" Shuvi interrupted him with a smile.

"You're embarrassed because you're a virgin." Riku then blushed extra hard.

"Yea that's right I'm still a virgin despite now having a second life. I'm still a kid so I'm not old enough to even date girls yet!" Riku shouted as he feels like he is being teased more then usual and by Shuvi of all people.

"But we are in love with each other so doesn't that mean we are dating?" Shuvi asked curiously. They even gotten married so does that change the fact that they are dating?

"Huh?" That's right they are pretty much dating at this point right? And since she is now a human that means that when they get older he would no longer be a vir...

"What keeps making all the ruckus out here!? I got a pen and I know how to use it!" The mother finally had enough with all the shouting and burst through the door with her messy hair covering her eyes and a pen reaching out menacingly. Riku jumps back in shock.

"Ah it's an actual ghost!" Riku said without thinking which earned him a punch in the head.

"Who are you calling a ghost you stupid brat!" Mako shouted in fury only to notice that there is in fact a brat with her daughter who was just silently watching. "Wait, who are you?"

**-ZERO-**

"Oh so there was a villain attack nearby?" Mako said nonchalantly as the two kids watch her back to drawing her manga. She does this so much now that she could talk to people without loosing concentration. She has everything she needed. The only thing is that the floor is covered with scrap paper so it's hard for Riku to walk around. Shuvi manages just fine after living with her mother for so many years.

"Yes mother." Shuvi said in a same tone of voice.

"And that you got attacked by said villain but managed to get away thanks to your quirk and this boy's reckless action?" She asked as she draws the last bit of the background with Shuvi nodding

"Hm."

Mako sighs as she finishes with one of the panels. She glances at Riku before starting the next panel. "You idiot."

"W-what?" Riku sounded out as he is a bit surprised by her bluntness. Mako finish continues.

"But you did save my daughter. So I guess a thank you is in order." She said with a smile while still drawing. Riku blinks as he was not expecting this.

'Is she a tsundere?' Riku thought as he remembers all the anime that his own mother watches with him. His thoughts were gone when a manga book was forcefully put in his hands. 'Through the stars?' Riku read the title as he looks back to Mako who has a grin on her face.

"Read it and tell me what you think. Really appreciated for you to offer." She mischievously said with Riku gasping in shock.

"You cheapskate!" He shouted feeling betrayed as Mako just laughs. Shuvi herself smiles as she watch her lover and her mother interact. It reminds her of the times Riku backchats at Corone.

**-ZERO-**

Corone sighs tirelessly as she finally gets to rest after a very long meeting. It has been ten years since the war ended and already everything is changing in a big way.

Now that all the races have settled down they are now looking to take more territory from each other.

These meeting was with people that used to be part of Ghost and they already made counter methods that could keep the races away from them since they are still considered the weakest race.

She sighs again as she went to her bedroom. Thanks to Tet who had rebuild the world from the ground up has already build all the necessary living arrangement, that includes this castle who is built for the new royals.

There was a debate about who is going to be leader but everyone had already declared Corone as their queen. Corone was shocked by the unanimous vote but they showed her the writing that she is their leader. The very same writing that Riku had tricked her in saying.

'Riku.' She thought sadly as she looks out the window and into the world now named Disboard. The world that Riku would most definitely be impressed by.

"No war, no fighting, everything is how it's supposed to be. You two would've loved to see this right?" Corone took out her blue rock from a chest piece and look at their names engraved into it.

"Riku, Shuvi." Corone feels tears falling down her cheeks. "I hope that you two are happy, wherever you are."

**-ZERO-**

*Achoo* Riku and Shuvi sneezes while they were walking. After his encounter with Shuvi's new mum, Riku found her a bit... eccentric. Now Riku was now heading home after getting milk from the shops.

"Man sneezes again? I hope I'm not coming up with something." Riku said quietly to himself but Shuvi heard him and touches his forehead. She nods to him smiling.

"It's okay Riku, your heat temperature is all good." Shuvi said as Riku scratches his head in silence.

The two got to Riku's house as the sun is about to go down.

"Man my mum must be worried so much right now. After everything I forgot to call them that I was alright." Riku sighs as he can just imagine his mother just hugging him and never let go. Riku looks at Shuvi and smiles. "Well, I better head in now. I'll see you..."

Shuvi immediately goes to Riku and hugs him tightly and kiss him right on the lips.

Before when they done this was when Shuvi was an ex-machina. Her lips just felt cold with a hint of metal to it. But now her lips feels so much more.

Riku was surprised but after a moment he leaned in closure as the two hug each other. The two lips let go after a minute as the two heads touch each other.

"I love you Shuvi." Riku said as he felt Shuvi nodding.

"Love you too, Riku." Shuvi said back as the two now have to let go.

"Bye Shuvi." Riku said as he was about to open the gate.

"Riku."

The boy looks back at Shuvi as she now looks a bit saddened.

"Yes Shuvi? Is something the matter?" Riku took a step towards Shuvi as she looks up.

"How do you feel about this new world? Is it better then before?" Riku widens his eyes as he didn't expect this question.

'How do I feel?' Really Riku never thought about it, this was finally a chance to live a more normal life. But...

"I never liked the war. It has killed lots of my people over the centuries." Shuvi looked down at her feet as she remembers how she was one of them who killed humans without knowing it. Humans were so fragile that they couldn't survive even the weakest of attacks. Directly or indirectly.

"But..." Shuvi looks back up to see nostalgia on Riku's face. "It was also the world that I get to meet you."

Shuvi's face actually went red as she felt embarrassed over his words.

Riku smiles as he thinks that Shuvi is now more of a human inside and out.

"_It's because you are my hero Riku."_

'Could I really become a hero despite having no quirk?' He thought for a bit but stops himself. 'No I can become a hero, if it's with Shuvi then I have no doubt that we can make it happen.' He was then filled with confidence as he turns around and said.

"Shuvi, despite being quirkless, despite being an ordinary human I will be by your side! If you want to be a hero then I will be fighting alongside you. With your strength and my planning then we can make it happen! We can become heroes together! We will be the ghosts like we were together! As long as we stay true to the rules we established then we can get through anything!" Riku said with a proud face as he is ready for anything to come his way.

Shuvi looked even more embarrassed but was also confident that Riku will keep his word, he always have.

Riku had nothing more to say and heads through the gate. Shuvi felt a smile across her face and runs to the gate and say.

"It's good to finally love you again, Riku." Riku looks back but sees nothing as Shuvi was already heading back. Riku smiles brightly as he heads to the door.

"It's good to love you too Shuvi."


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Hey guys sorry I'm late with this chapter, I was meant to bring this out at Christmas time but I got so busy I couldn't bring it out in time. Then by New Years I moved out into my new flat that meant that I had no internet and then I started changing a few things that took more of my time. But now with my internet back I could finally upload this. Don't worry to those people that thought I was abandoning a story again but nope I am too invested in this to give up now. Yes I'm looking at you MarkoncioX.**

**Anyway that's all from me. I hope you all had a magnificent Christmas and New Years and will see you all later.**

**PS. I fixed all my grammar error for all my chapters. Have no idea how I didn't notice that till now.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No Game No Life is made by Yū Kamiya and My Hero Academia was created by Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

After saying their vows to each other, they have begun their training to become heroes. Since Riku doesn't have a quirk, he will have to train his body so that he wouldn't slow Shuvi down. While Shuvi will try to learn more about her quirk and will help Riku anyway she can.

'Seven years, we have seven years to train before we could enter a hero's school.' Riku thought as he was putting on his running shoes to begin his training. 'Hopefully we can apply to UA high school, the best hero's school in all of Japan. But to do that we will have to train.' His thoughts was then interrupted when his mother came up to him as he stood up.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can't help but to feel worried that you haven't put in that much thought into it." She said in worry as she and her husband wondered what made the sudden change. Ichigo was sure that Riku want to play Chess cause of how good he is at it. And so they were surprised from the sudden change.

Riku look back and smile and said. "This is something I have decided on mother. And besides..."

Corone wondered what Riku meant and was about to question him but stopped when the door knocked. The two look at each other as Corone decided to open up the door. Riku gasps lightly as he saw who had come.

"Shuvi!?" Riku shouted in surprise. Shuvi smiles as she brought up a peace sign and brought it up to her head.

"Hello." She said in a monotone voice while doing the cutesy pose. The two of them look at Shuvi with one of them embarrassed and the other one looking confused.

"Riku, who is she? Is she a friend?" His mother asked her son as Riku blushes a bit. But then Corone hugs him which made him yelp.

"Oh my when were you going to tell me you made a friend. Or is she..." She gave her son a mischievous smile. "... Your girlfriend?" She said which made Riku blush even harder.

"Uh... um." Riku was pretty much speechless as this reminds him too much of Corone.

"He is." Corone's eyes widen as they both look at Shuvi as she clasp her hands on her chest. "He is the love I have been looking for. And we will be..." Riku then grab Shuvi's hand and ran outside.

"We really need to talk about the time and place for you to say those things." Riku said while trying to calm himself as they walk past the gate.

Corone was just left at the door as she was shocked as her little joke was actually true. She then widens her eyes before running to the house phone.

"I need to call Ichigo!"

Riku then left with his girlfriend and went to the park as Shuvi cheered Riku on as he does his daily push ups.

"Come on Riku! You can do it!" Shuvi shouted happily. Unfortunately he could only do five. His body just isn't used to this much stress. He fell to the ground and started breathing deeply.

"I can't *gasp* do it Shuvi. My body is *gasp* so undeveloped. I used to do so much more but *gasp* this body is too weak." Riku gasps for air while turning his back to the ground. He then felt his head lifting up and placed into soft legs. He blush when he sees Shuvi looking at him from above with a smile.

"I learned from my mother's book that giving a person your love a leg pillow it will calm them. Is it working?" Shuvi asks while tilting her head. It seems like Shuvi had already told her mother about her relationship with Riku and once she heard about it she went all out when showing Shuvi her manga about boys. This was one of them.

Riku chuckles a bit as he got his breathing to calm down a bit.

"I thought your mother writes Sci-Fi." He questions what kind of book Shuvi's mum even writes.

"There is also a Harem tag. As well as action and romance." Shuvi says nonchalantly.

Riku decided not to question it anymore and decided to rest a bit on his girlfriend's legs. Shuvi's skin was soft compared to her more metallic ones back in the war and for was more calming then he expected. He even wondered what else Shuvi had learned from her mother's manga.

**-HERO-**

And so, two months has past since the two begun there training to become heroes. Riku has started running across the neighbourhood. He wanted to do more but he knew that his child like body won't allow it.

Shuvi meanwhile is looking on heroes and their quirks, weapons and there function and villains with there evil abilities. One thing they noticed first was how Shuvi can't copy anything through a TV screen, she have to see the ability first hand for her to copy it.

It has also been two months since they started dating and Riku is starting to wonder if this is what they were suppose to be doing as boyfriend and girlfriend. His parents knew about them from the beginning and his mother wouldn't stop praising Riku for finally getting someone.

"_I thought my own son would be a loner forever. There really is someone that likes my Riku." _Was what she said once and Riku took great offence to that. Only for him to realise that she was right since he never tried to make friends with the other kids. Well it certainly didn't help that they think he is too much of a 'smarty pants'. Their words not his.

Ichigo, his father was sceptical at the start but he quickly took a liking to Shuvi. Although he was a bit put off from her weird personality though again he put that thought away when he sees that both of us are happy.

One day on their training was the hottest day yet and Riku was getting more tired more easily. Riku is sitting at the bench in the park they decided to train in. He was just trying to catch his breath when he felt a cold bottle touching his cheek which made him jump back.

"Shuvi can you not do that!? I thought we agreed for you to stop following your mothers manga!" Riku shouted to her as Shuvi tilt her head in confusion.

"Are they not satisfying?" She said while handing out the water bottle to Riku as he shook his head while thinking how gullible Shuvi is sometimes. She always took things at face value and thinks everything in TV or Manga is true. Say one thing from a manga and Shuvi would try to do it. Like one time she even acted like a Yandere, that did not go well.

He grab the bottle and realised that Shuvi didn't have one. "You're not having a drink Shuvi?" He asks her while unscrewing the bottle. Shuvi sees this and smiles.

"Aus: Jawohl." She said as she uses her quirk to copy and make a new bottle of water appear.

Riku widen his eyes as he actually forgot she could copy more then just Quirks as she can also copy weapons and even normal day objects. Although she can't copy living beings or that they were once living beings so she can't copy food or anything like that.

"Point taken." Was what he commented on that as they both drink allot since they were both hot.

But Riku spits out his water when they heard an explosion near by.

"*Cough* *Cough* what was that? *Cough* you think it's another villain?" Riku asks as he and Shuvi got up. Shuvi, who wasn't surprised and thus didn't lose any water shrugs as they want to find out. They may have intelligence but they can't seem to escape from a child's curiosity.

The explosions seem to have come from the park and when they went there they saw what was happening.

"What do you think you doing Deku?" They saw five kids and two of them seem to have been beaten up as the other three looks like they are having fun.

The one that threatened the two had explosive looking hair. The one behind him was flying with his devil like wings while the other one has long fingers.

The one that was beaten up was on the ground as the other one who has dark green hair is actually standing up against the bullies.

What Riku noticed was that the green haired one isn't showing his quirk despite him looking like he is about to cry.

"I am going to be a hero Kacchan! I won't let you hurt him!" The green haired on shouted while trying to smile.

"He is trying to be like All Might." Shuvi muttered as they hear the bullies laughing.

"Even after all these years Deku here is still standing against Katsuki." The one with the devil wings said as the long finger kid laughed.

"Yea but he should know that he can't beat us without a quirk."

Riku widens his eyes when he heard that. 'The kid... doesn't have a quirk?' Now he understood why the kid is crying. But what he sees isn't a kid but himself in front of the supernatural. It felt like seeing himself and creatures that have always been above him.

"Riku?" Shuvi sees her boyfriend shaking, she knows full well that seeing something like this means. Riku shaking stops when they hear the boy who they called Kacchan laugh.

"You want to be a hero huh Deku?" The boy then raises his hand and make it explode like miniature fireworks. "You can dream all you like but it won't come true. Why?" The boy who they kept calling Deku flinches as his confidence took an even further dive.

"It's because you're just a weak, quirkless boy." The three laugh further as Deku falls to the ground not from them touching him but because he knew that they were telling the truth. How could a boy become a hero without a quirk?

'Why? Why can't I be a hero even without a quirk? Maybe... maybe what Kacchan said was...'

"Hey!"

"Ah!" Katsuki sounded before Riku punches him in a face. Deku was in shock that anyone would hit Katsuki.

Katsuki lands on the ground as that hit actually hurts. He glares at the white haired boy and quickly stood back up.

"Oi what's the big idea!" He shouted as his hand let off a few sparks.

"Who says a quirkless can't become a hero! Just because you have a destructive quirk does not make you a hero!" Riku shouted angrily at Katsuki. The green haired kid was laid there speechless but then remembers something.

"Yo-you are Riku right?" They all turned to Deku as all of them realised that they knew each other.

"Oh that's right he was that know it all back in kindergarten." The devil winged kid commented as that made Katsuki grin.

"Well then that makes sense. Quirkless kids always meddle in others business." He said menacingly as Riku's blood boils.

"Aus: Jawohl." Katsuki then saw a hand reach out to him and exploded right at his face. Unfortunately his body has already developed an exploding proof skin so it hardly affected him. But that doesn't mean he likes it as he glares at Shuvi who done it.

"Whoa did she just used Katsuki's quirk!?" The long fingered kid said in shock. Katsuki coughs out the smoke and growls at Shuvi as she glares at him. Everything was silent for a moment.

"I give up. This isn't worth it anymore." The kid turns around and leaves with his friends follow behind him. Riku sighs before he looks at Shuvi.

"Thanks a lot Shuvi, I would've started a fight with that kid if you weren't there. That Katsuki reminds me too much of the Old Dues. Always thinking that violence wins everything." Riku said smiling to his girlfriend as Shuvi nods back in appreciation.

"Are you alright?" The two turn around to see Deku landing out a hand to the beaten up kid that the two completely forgot.

**-HERO- **

The kid thanked the three of them and went back home. Riku sighs as he realised it was getting close to lunch time.

"So what do you want Shuvi? Cause I am starving after all that." Riku asks Shuvi as she answers immediately.

"Cheese." Riku blinks before chuckling as Shuvi asked for that more times then not.

"U-um excuse me." Riku and Shuvi looked back as they were about to leave. Deku was still shaking in place as he seems to be too shy.

"What is it?" Riku wondered as he figured they still have time.

"What y-you said before. A-about who says we-we can't be heroes w-without a quirk. Do y-you really mean that?" Deku can't stop stuttering as he glances his fist. Why can't he be brave like Riku for once?

Riku looks at him and sighs while rubbing his head. "It's not about who says we can or not. It's about us deciding if we can or not." He says to Deku but he lowers his head.

"But K-Kacchan said was right. W-We are just too weak to... Ow." Deku held his head after Riku flicked his fingers on the boy. Riku then kneels down to face the kid.

"Who cares what that bastard thinks." Deku flinches from Riku's Crude language. "We may not have a destructive quirk like Katsuki nor do we have the versatility like Shuvi here. But we do have two things on our side."

Riku then points to his head. "Our Smarts." He then points down to his chest and smiles confidently.

"And our will. As long as we have that, there is no one that would beat us." He then stands back up and lends out a hand. "Do you want to become a hero? Or be chained down by people who think they are better then us?" Deku then felt tears running down but it wasn't because he was sad. But because he finally found someone that believes that he could do it. He always sees Riku in kindergarten but unlike him he doesn't care that he doesn't have a quirk.

But when Deku saw him he had this fire in his eyes like he found something he was looking for. The boy wipes his eyes and looks at Riku and grab his hand. "I... I hope you'll take care of me."

Riku grins and nods back. "Right! Let's do this Deku!" Riku shouted proudly but Deku had to clarify one thing.

"U-Um by the way my name is Izuku. Izuku Mi-Midoria."

"Hm?" Riku let out as Shuvi whispers in his ear.

"Riku, Deku means useless or worthless. I analysed that the kids used it to insult him."

Riku, now realising that he was insulting him the entire time profusely apologised.

Izuku meanwhile was trying to settle his new friend down as Shuvi saw a notebook hanging out of Izuku's bag. She tilts her head as she sees the name of it.

"Hero analyse for the future?" Izuku looks back and blushes hard when he sees Shuvi having his notebook in her hands.

'Oh no my notebook! I never had a girl open it before!' He thought frantically.

*No one had taking a look at it before other then his mum.*

Riku took a look as well as he was shocked at what he read. "Oh my god is this All Might!?" Riku and Shuvi look at the crude drawing but it still looked better then kids their age. You could see how many he had drawn the Symbol of Peace. Not to mention on all the details surrounding him. Like how this wasn't even his first costume or how he even studied abroad.

"Um yea I always admired heroes for as long as I can remember and All Might was the most inspiring hero. He was the one that made me want to become a hero in the first place." Izuku fiddled his thumbs in embarrassment and was waiting for them to laugh at him.

"I like heroes as well." Izuku look to Shuvi as she smiles at him. The boy blush and laughs nervously as this is the first time he actually spoke to a girl despite him not saying anything. But was then flinching when he felt a glare from behind him.

Riku look on at Izuku with jealousy. He knew that Izuku was just a kid but Riku would not stand seeing other guys looking at Shuvi. The girl meanwhile smiles as she liked the fact that someone else likes superheroes. Maybe she could ask Izuku for the notebook.

**-HERO-**

And so their training started back up along with their new friend Izuku Midoria. Izuku have joined Riku with his exercising and sometimes even speak to Shuvi about different heroes. At first he was a stuttering mess when speaking to the girl but was getting slowly used to it. He was still shy to speak to others, especially girls. The only girls he could speak normally was Shuvi and his mother.

Izuku even invited them to his small apartment and his mother was so surprised that Izuku had friends she cried up a waterfall. Though he was immensely embarrassed when Riku and Shuvi saw his bedroom which was filled with All Might merchandise.

Riku kept training his body and over time he added sit ups to his routine and managed to raise five push ups to seven. He also joined kendo at the age of ten so that he could learn to use a sword. Could even let Shuvi copy it if there was no heroes nor weapons to use her quirk on. They wondered how high could Shuvi actually copy but they shortly found out that she can't copy weaponized vehicles since they are too big for her to copy.

None of them go to the same school but Riku always stands up for Izuku from his apparent childhood friend, Katsuki. He despise Katsuki and he feels the same way. The kid kept trying to get them to stop being heroes but Riku wouldn't hear any of it. It always ends up in a fight though thankfully Shuvi was always there to stop things if it gets too heated up.

Speaking of Shuvi she has been learning about different heroes. Her logic is that she might be able to copy their abilities but she doesn't copy their skill nor experience. So she need to learn as much as she can.

She also became good friends to Izuku as much to Riku's dismay. She let Izuku learn about her quirk while they both talk about different kinds of heroes. Riku was worried that Shuvi would become a hero nut like Izuku but thankfully it didn't reach that far. She merely liked heroes and was only curious about them.

They all went to different elementary schools but they all met up at one Junior high.

And so in a blink of an eye, over six years have past. Only ten months before UA starts.


	4. UPDATE AND PREVIEW

**Hey guys sorry for the wait and sorry to say that this isn't a proper chapter. This is just a preview for the next chapter so mistakes in the grammar are being made. Here's a reason why I've been gone for so long.**

**1\. In February My job at the Library had ended so I was trying to search for a new job.**

**2\. I normally use the library computers so that I can do a spell check before submitting it. But then all the library's had to close down because of the Virus.**

**3\. Ever since then I have been going around getting all the necessities to get ready for self isolation.**

**And that's only the tip of the iceberg of everything I had on my mind like my family and all that. I hardly had the time to write. This preview right here was everything before all this happened. **

**But that doesn't mean I haven't done any writing at all though it was for something else. So yea that's why I haven't been here for quite some time. I hope you all forgive me and now that I have more time in my hands hopefully I can get this back on track. Don't know when I'll upload again but I will try to upload more often again. Hope you guys like this preview.**

* * *

The sun is starting to peak over the horizon and the people in the market district of Musutafu are about to open up there shops. A man lift up his metal door with his sharp nails quirk to open up his vegetable shop when he notice a familiar boy.

"Hey Riku! Running alone today?" He said while waving to the red haired boy. This kid is a common sight for the people here since Riku does his jog through the district every for six years. Sometimes he would even bring his girlfriend or even that shy green haired kid but it seems like he is on his own today.

Riku is now 14 years old and still looked the same from six years ago but with key differences. His skin is pretty tanned thanks to exercising out on the sun while wearing a red jumpsuit with a white stripe going down the zipper. He is also wearing white sneakers and on his hands are finger less gloves. His body has gotten a bit of muscle.

"Yea we all decided to take different routes this morning." Riku said back while running pass the store keeper.

"Make sure you don't work too hard you here!?" He shouted while worrying for the kid. Riku merely waves back as some old ladies look at him.

"You know I always thought Riku was going to be a chess master. Mako-chan always brag about how he always beats his father at chess." One of them said with the other one nodding.

"Yes I agree. I wonder if its because of his girlfriend." She says while laying her head on her hand.

"Oh you." The first lady responded as the two giggles.

The people in the district knew the Donna family for years since they always come here for there shopping and thus got to know Riku. Mako did brag about Riku's talent so it came as a shock to hear how Riku to all of the sudden wanting to become a hero.

Meanwhile Riku is jogging back to his house to get ready for school with a smile as he felt stronger. Before he would get a little bit tired but now he felt like he could go for another round if given the time.

Six years and Riku felt like he is getting closure on getting his old strength back. And at the rate he is getting he might actually surpass his old self. Riku usually now wakes up early and goes out to jog and then cleans up when he's done. Riku felt like becoming a hero is getting within reach.

And that brought Shuvi in mind. It's strange really if he thought about it. It didn't feel that long ago when Shuvi wanted to learn about the heart and now Shuvi is into things that doesn't involve the Great War. The one thing she was built and programmed for.

"Riku!" He looked and sees Shuvi waving at his front gate along with Izuku as they both already got there school uniforms on. Riku waves back while thinking how far they've gotten through there training.

Shuvi has really matured in the pass 6 years as she finally grew pass her size from their previous life. She still wore her head piece she made though she has to adjusted for her new size. Though what Riku have noticed lately that Shuvi has gotten curvier and he thought that Shuvi would look stunning when they are adults.

Izuku's face still look the same with his freckles and green hair but that was the only things that stayed the same. If they look closely they would notice a bit of muscle in him along with a bit of a tan. The green haired boy still lacks confidence in his abilities but at least now he can pull his own weight in a fight.

They have all came a long way from being kids to strong teenagers as none of them stopped training to becoming heroes.

"Hey guys, how long were you two here for?" Riku asked them as they did seem to have been in a rush.

Apparently the two wanted to beat Riku since Riku is known to be more developed then the other two and thus finishes his training faster then anyone else. Shuvi thought it would be fun to beat me while Izuku still felt like catching his breath after doing a more faster jogging.


	5. Update (again)

I am so sorry this isn't a chapter. I know how long you people have been waiting but I want you all to know that I will write again. Don't know when but it will happen sooner or later. Read my profile for more details.


End file.
